Naked Sasuke Land Oneshot
by Pulmonaria
Summary: OCxSASUKE -ONESHOT- the thoughts of the young Naomi lead her often to daydreaming, and a Sasuke in only swimming trunks lead her to a complete new world. - It sounds lots and lots worser than it actually is. Originally made for a friend


NAKED SASUKE LAND - ONE SHOT - FOR xBELIEVExITx

Believe me, it sounds lots and lots worse than it actually is :3

She woke up, her eyes trying to see thew world around her.  
Today it was the big ass day, today she would confess her love towards her one and only love.

'NAOMI NAOMI!' the familiar voice called from the kitchen, Naruto peeked into her sleepingroom.  
'Are you awake yet? are you dressed'  
'Yes and Yes' she mumbeld still yawning 'You should be ready in half a hour, Sasuke and Sakura are here already, and we want to leave'  
She became ten shades of red by hearing the name of her secret crush.  
'Sasuke and Sakura are here already? .. but?' she started 'Yeah, we are going to the lake today, but it's an hour away from here, remember'  
'Yeah Yeah..' she replied trying to remember where she could find her clothes..

a hour later they finally left Naruto's house, Sakura all happy and cheering because she finally would see Sasuke in only his swimming trunks. Naomi rolled her eyes at this, walking next to Sasuke. But secretly she was excited to,  
Because hey, who wouldn't want to see HIM in less clothes than normal.. Or even better.. no clothes at all.  
She daydreamed about how Sasuke would look like without anything to wear untill She and the group reached the Lake.

'It's so beautifulL!' she said looking at the lake that laid in front of them. Naruto jumped out of his clothes and runned towards the lake, jumping in it Yelling 'KALABANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'  
Naomi laughed at this and slowly stripped the layers of clothing from your body to reveal her black with blue bikini.  
A jealous glare from Sakura when she saw your front, you had much much more than she had.  
Sakura looked even more jealous when she noticed the fact that Sasuke looked at Naomi, with a smirk.  
Naomi didn't notice it, she was still with her mind in 'Naked-sasuke-land'

She walked into the cold water, getting her head back in this world again, to see Sakura's saliva dropping on the ground, standing next to a very not dressed Sasuke, in only a pair black Swimming trunks.  
It almost made Naomi faint, but she slapped herself mentally and smiled at Sasuke, who walked slowly towards the lake.

Three hours went by, three short hours filled with playing all kinds of games, Naruto who tried to be better than Sasuke and Sakura who tried to be sexy in front of Sasuke. Naomi laughed at all this, but She felt funny inside, because the day before she promised yourself and naruto She would tell Sasuke how she felt towards him. Soon she walked out of the water to sit on a big ass stone.  
And soon she found herself in Naked Sasuke land again.

She was so lost in her own dreamworld she didn't notice the person sitting next to her, she even didn't notice when he stared at her, trying to get her attention without words.  
'Naomi' he softly whispered when he understood he wouldn't ger her attention without speaking.  
Naomi looked at him, almost falling of the Rock, Sasuke quickly grabbed her arm, to secure she wouldn't fall.  
She smiled at this, and looked at the boy, his Raven hair that matched perfectly by his dark eyes.  
His toned body, with the many scars of fights. Her eyes trailed of to his Trunks. She almost lost herself in "Naked Sasuke Land" but she could pull herself back to reality. 'Thank you' she said when he released her arm,  
still sitting next to her.

'Naruto and Sakura already went home' he said, She nodded, not realising how i strange /i it was for Sakura to leave a Half naked Sasuke alone, with HER.. 'Are you alright Naomi?' he asked She looked at him, she was more than okay. So She nodded.  
He, still not sure that she was alright, placed his hand on her forehead.  
'Your very warm Naomi' he said a little worried.  
She looked at the ground, her eyes trailing off to his trunks.  
How would he be without.. NO NO NO... Again she almost lost herself in "naked Sasuke Land"  
'You look very sick' Sasuke said looking at her, her face all red, and her eyes closed tightly.  
'Sure you are alright'  
She nodded again, she had to tell him, she had to confess her love to him she had to see what he looked like.. WHAT WAIT NOT THAT.  
Carefully she opened one eye, to see Sasuke in front of her.  
'Sasuke' She started 'Yes'  
This was the moment, the one shot to happyness, the one chance to change her life, to get Sasuke only for her.  
'Naomi'  
'Y-Yes?' she said 'those aren't my eyes..' he said with a smirk, Naomi became ten shades of red, looking away from his trunks.  
'I-I' she started Sasuke's smirk was still on his face and he grabbed her hand

'C'mon Naomi, let's go skinnydipping'

Naomi almost fainted. 


End file.
